We Didn't Yell Surprise!
by niblettk
Summary: Kurt thinks everyone forgot his birthday. Blaine didn't.


Kurt is sitting alone in the senior commons when Blaine finds him. He keeps doodling, a tiny bird flying out of the tree that's grown in the margins of his history textbook, which is propped on his knee; Blaine hunches over his shoulder to look and lets out this little puff of air that races across Kurt's skin and settles on his arms before exploding into a set of goose bumps.

Kurt stops doodling, leaning back a little to look up at Blaine and crossing his arms over one another. It's not an angry gesture, not upset, it's just because he's cold, but combined with the look on his face it's enough to make the faint smile drop from Blaine's face.

"What's wrong?" he asks, moving around the edge of the couch and dropping into it lazily. Kurt shrugs, letting Blaine take his notes and put them on the table. Blaine moves closer, turning his body slightly so their thighs and knees are only inches apart, and pokes Kurt in the side.

"Nothing is wrong, exactly," Kurt relents, "It's just..." He glances at Blaine, who just looks sad, like he's failed somehow by not knowing instinctively what's wrong, "It's my birthday."

For a moment, Kurt thinks Blaine is fighting a smile, but Blaine shakes his head, "I'm sorry, I must have–"

"I never told you when it was," Kurt cuts across, "So don't apologize. I did, however, expect some of my friends to remember." He slides sideways, letting his head rest against Blaine's shoulder. It's the closest they get, the closest Kurt will push for before he knows if Blaine likes him _that way_ or not.

"Well," Blaine starts awkwardly, which sets off a million warning bells in Kurt's head. Blaine's a terrible liar and always turns into an awkward, bumbling goof when he's trying to hide something, but Kurt doesn't want to push, "I'm sorry that your friends didn't remember. I got you something, though."

Kurt lifts his head, sliding far enough away that he can raise an eyebrow and look at Blaine without looking cross-eyed and insane, and Blaine grins. Kurt narrows his eyes, "I thought you didn't know when my birthday was."

Blaine looks lost for a split second before his eyes brighten, "I stalked your Facebook."

"Uh huh," Kurt doesn't believe him, but he smiles anyway, "What'd you get me?"

"Is that all you care about?" Blaine says, putting a hand on his chest and pretending to be upset, "I'm hurt."

"I want my present," Kurt says, drawing his lips into an exaggerated pout, and Blaine laughs.

"Hold on," he says, "Close your eyes, it's not wrapped."

Kurt frowns, but he closes his eyes. He hears Blaine start moving immediately and turns his head as if it'll help him hear what's coming. "You're not going to drop something heavy on my lap, are you?"

Blaine laughs and it almost covers the noise of Blaine apparently hitting himself in the head, "No. That might be fun, though."

"What?"

"Open your eyes."

Blaine hasn't moved; he still sitting a little bit sideways, still about an inch away on the couch, and nothing is different. There's no box or unwrapped scarf in his hands, no card in a perfectly sealed envelope with a handwritten name. There's just a normal-sized red bow, kind of crunched up like it'd been in somebody's pocket, hastily stuck to Blaine's forehead.

"I know it's kind of conceited and also kind of self-deprecating to offer myself as a material object, but," Kurt tries to meet his eyes, but he's stuck on the bow, "I'm yours. If you want me."

Kurt blinks stupidly a few more times before Blaine clears his throat awkwardly. It takes another moment for Kurt to realize Blaine thinks he's being _rejected_, like Kurt is speechless for all the wrong reasons, and then he launches himself forward.

Blaine's arms are around him immediately, one hand high on his back and the other curled pleasantly around his hip; Kurt has one on Blaine's chest, fisted in his shirt to keep him from moving away, and the other is buried in Blaine's hair.

Blaine smiles into the kiss, leaning back slightly, but Kurt just moves forward to keep them connected, and then reaches to pluck the bow off Blaine's head. He doesn't pull away or even open his eyes, just talks against Blaine's mouth, "So tacky."

"And cheesy," Blaine says, breathless, "Don't forget cheesy."

Kurt kisses him again, chaste and quick, and then tries to back up, afraid that he's too pushy, but Blaine tugs him closer until Kurt just thinks, _fuck it_, and straddles Blaine's lap. It's more forward than he thought he'd be but kissing Blaine is like magic, like he's settled into a dream that feels so real, and Blaine is into it, his hands ghosting on Kurt's back and making him shiver.

"Slow down," Blaine says, and Kurt almost misses it, he's so distracted with the noise Blaine makes when he bites gently on his swollen lower lip. He pulls away, smiling a little unsurely, and Blaine's hand slips under his shirt and his fingers press into Kurt's back.

"Oh, hell to the no," comes Mercedes voice, and Kurt nearly falls off the couch when he realizes he's not imagining it – every member of New Directions is in the room. He scrambles backwards but Blaine keeps him steady, helping him to his feet.

"What the hell, dude?" Finn says, not angry but just kind of exasperated.

Blaine shrugs, his cheeks flushed and his hair a mess – Kurt didn't realize he'd been so rough with the curls. "I was told to provide a distraction."

"Well, happy birthday, Hummel," Puck says, coming further into the room and settling on the couch opposite where Blaine and Kurt had just been, "I bought you porn, but I don't think you need it."

"_Dude_," Finn says, and then Rachel makes a horrible, high pitched noise and slaps Finn on the arm, her voice tight, "We didn't yell 'Surprise!'"

* * *

_Reviews are love._


End file.
